


Tension

by Sam19992717



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam19992717/pseuds/Sam19992717
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little teasing from Louis leaves him a little sore after an interview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension

"So tell me, Harry, are you excited for your new album coming out?" I tried to focus on the question but Louis' teasing hand kept trailing up my spine.

"What? Oh yeah, I think the fan's will love it." I said muttered before elbowing back at Louis, who in turn just snickered.

"I for one am quite excited for the new album. We put a lot of work into it and I think it turned out great. Isn't that right Harry." Louis said, reaching up and tangling his hands into my hair, gently pulling it back so  
I could meet him in the eyes. Sparks shot through my body and it took everything I had not to growl. Instead I just smiled and nodded, but my eyes darkened all the same. Louis just grinned and gave my hair one last tug before letting go. 

The reported smiled and gave us an envy's look.

"You two are really close! It must be nice to have a friend that you can tell all your secrets too. You must have a lot of secrets." I couldn't help the grin that crossed my face and I could here Louis snort.

"It's nice to know Harry will always have my back. He's help me with anything. He's a good friend." I had to hold back the snort at the ironic fazing of words.

Just like I helped you last night? I'm pretty sure friends don't do that.

"He's alright. Maybe if he would wash clothes sometimes he'd be better." I said looking back at him with a big smile. He just bit his lip and cocked his head.

"But, Hazza, last time I washed clothes the washer attacked me!" I groaned, shaking my head.

"Don't remind me! You flooded the apartment for a week!" Everyone laughed and I reached my hand back, squeezing his knee. His breath hitched and before I knew it he was back to messing with my back.

I shifted uncomfortably as my pants began to tighten and I could head Louis' breathless laugh.

"So, Harry," My attention snapped back to the interviewer.

"I hear that you quite the lady's man." I could feel Louis' anger rise at the beginnings of the question.

"Tell me, have you been with anyone lately? Like in an relationship." Louis' hand grew painfully tight on my lower back and I forced back a hiss.

"No. Like I've said before I'm just not looking to settle down with a woman yet." Louis' grip lessened and I took a breath.

"I don't see why not. There are plenty of girls lining up." I frowned at the man. Usually that was enough to dissuade them but he was being difficult.

"They're just not the ones for me." The interview leaned forward with a small smile on his face. His eyes held a look that I didn't like.

"Or maybe it's because you don't like woman at all." I felt Louis tense behind me as I stiffened. The rest of the band went to making excuses but he quite plainly ignored him.

"I was asking Harry the question." I glared sitting forward.

"First off, sir, you do not treat my friends that way. We are a band whether you want to acknowledge that or not. Second off, what I prefer or do not prefer is none of your business. I said I didn't want to get in a relationship at this time, that should have ended the conversation right there. Now unless you want us to quite the interview right now I suggest you stray away from that topic. Is that understood?" Everybody was speechless as I sat back. The boys all had these goofy grins on there face while the interviewer looked shocked.

"Well, Niall, tell me about..." I zoned as Louis leaned down and brushed his lips against my ear.

"You look hot when your mad." I went light headed from the blood rush south. Louis just chuckled, knowing the affect he has on me.

"That's all the time we have. Thank you for being on our show." I quickly rushed out with Louis. I passed Laim and quickly pulled him to the side.

"Unless you want to be scarred I suggest you stay away from the tour bus for an hour or two. Oh and bring back Starbucks will yeah?" With that I grabbed Louis' wrist and rushed to the bus.  
Louis hadn't even closed the door before I had him pushed against it. Our lips smashed together as I tried to figure out how to get his shirt off.

"How the hell?" I muttered pulling back and Louis grinned.

"What's wrong, Hazza?" He bit his lip and I shot forward capturing his mouth again. Getting frustrated I just found the seem and ripped. Louis gasped and this time I smirked.

"That was a good shirt." Louis muttered giving me a glare but I just shrugged it off as I picked him up, his legs automatically wrapping around my waist. 

"I'll buy you another." I throw him down on the bed that we shared and gave a glare of my own.

"You drove me up a wall today." Louis grinned and wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me down.

"I can't help it. You get turned on to easy." I snorted as I began to kiss down his jaw line. His breath hitched.

"I'm easy to turn on? I can't even touch you with out you popping a boner." I bit down hard on a fading bruise and Louis just whimpered, arching against me. I licked the spot before continuing down to his chest. 

"Well, at least I'm nice about it. What about that time when you came home to met my parents? You jacked me off under the table and had that smug smile on your face the rest of the dinner!" I chuckled, flicking a nipple, before looking at him. His face was already flushed and I could see him trying to focus on the conversation but failing. 

"That was fun. Don't even try to play innocent. I seem to remember that you came up with the idea." He open his mouth to argue but I just palmed him through his jeans. His mouth snapped shut as he bit his lip. 

"Fuck, Harry." My own jeans tightened at those words and I had to take a breath before continuing.

Damn, how is it Louis can make any word sounds fucking amazing?

I kissed right on the top of his pants and he whimpered, thrusting his hips up.

"I'm sorry, Louis, I don't think I caught that. What do you want?" He tried to glare but with his hair all messed up in a sexy way, face flushed, and eyes dark with lust it just wasn't working. I smirked.

"Come on, Lou, just say it." I bit the pants and tugged with my teeth but didn't really remove them. He gulped and I could see his resolve flickering.

"Please, Harry.." I smiled and moved up to that we were eye to eye.

"What do you want, Louis." He arched against me and gave me a pleading look. I shook my head.

"Say it." That seemed to break his resolve and he let out a loud moan.

"Please, Harry, please just fuck me." I grinned and captured his lips. 

"Why didn't you just say so?" With that I quickly pulled off his pants. He suddenly sat up and pulled my shirt over my head. 

"I'm nicer with you clothes." He said cheekily and I gave him a glare.

"Sure, Lou, tell that to the other clothes you've ripped of mine." He just shrugged and quickly went to unbuttoning my pants. I bit my lip and eyed him up and down for a minute before letting out a mental whistle.

Damn, he fucking fine.

I snapped back to the task at hand when he tugged down my boxes. I grinned pinning him back on the bed before kicking them off.

"Someone's in a hurry!" Louis blushed but bucked his hips up to crash with mine. I groaned and raised an eyebrow.

"Damn, your hot." I moved quickly pulling off his boxers and moved back over him.

"Your choice this time. What position?" Louis bit his lip but moved up, forcing me back. He moved until he was sitting on my hips and I smirked.

"Someone's getting kinky." I said but sat back getting comfortable.

"Well if you gonna be top, you get to prepare yourself." I grinned at the embarrassed look on his face before I reached under the pillow and handing him some lube. 

Still blushing he pored a good amount on his hand before reaching behind himself. Being the pervert I am I just grinned watching. This was always one of the best times to watch the expressions play across his face. I raised a hand and gently running it across his side and watch him shiver.

"Stop, Hazza. Your distracting me." My grin widened and I trailed my hand down until it rested right about his cock. He let out a whine, giving me a pleading look that traveled down straight to my cock. I bit my lip at I realize how hard i actually was.

"Fuck, Louis. Hurry up." He nodded before applying a little more on his hand and rubbing it all over my member. I reached up and grabbed his hips. He looked at me before nodding.

Slowly, oh so slowly, he slid down until he was fully seated. I groaned, holding on to his hips and waiting for him to make the first move. For a very long second nothing happened and I was suddenly scared I might just bust a nut before anything actually happened, then Louis pulled himself up and sat back down. 

Holy fuck.

Those were the only words as he repeated the action. I panted and looked up only to see he had his eyes closed, face flushed, and his lip bit. 

Shit.

That was the next thing my mind went to and I reached up and pulled him down for a brutal kiss. Louis groaned as I began to thrust up in to him, not being about to stay still anymore. 

I was vaguely aware that I was muttering into Louis' hair but I doubt that it made any sense. I was reaching the end of my limit and Louis tugging on my hair wasn't helping.  
I reached over and grasped Louis between the legs, determent not to be the only on to blow his load. Louis gasped in my ear, sending chills down my back.

"Harry.." I gasped that simple word bringing me to the edge. 

"Fuck!" Louis slumped on my and I was extremely relieved that I could feel the cooling cum between us. I nuzzled my nose into his hair and let out a breath.

"I love you, Lou." I felt him smile against my neck.

"I love you too, Hazza." Suddenly I heard something hit the ground, and my head snapped that way.

"Holy shit, I'm scarred!" Me and Louis looked at the wide eyed Niall in shock. His mouth had fallen open and the thing that hit the floor happened to be his phone.

"Why the hell didn't someone tell me! Shit! Hang a sock on the door next time! All I'm going to be seeing for a month is Louis naked ass!" With that he stormed out the bus with a bright red blush on his cheeks. I looked at Louis with a sheepish smile.

"Oops?"


End file.
